Between Heaven and Hell
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: The Kuro clan's Guardian. Seira Kuro, goes missing, Her only living relative Hanae Kuro is the key to finding her. The Akatsuki forces Seira into their organization, Can Seira protect her beloved relative or will something or someone get in her way. Main : Itachi x Oc Side : Sasuke x oc x Naruto (Lemon in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

'_This can't be….She's gone. She's really gone!,' _Hanae shouted in her head as she ran through her village. _'Where is she!?' _She stopped in the middle of the street and clenched her fist, tears edging out of the corner of her eyes. "Seira…,"

The tall tan man rose from his seat and slammed his massive hands onto his desk. "She's disappeared? What do you mean she's disappeared?!,"

A ninja dressed in all black and his head bowed, shook under the gaze of his Lord.

"Her cousin, Hanae is currently searching the village for her but, Lady Kuro hasn't been seen in the past, 192 hours,"

"Did they search her castle, her shrine?!," The entire Kuro Temple was running around with people reporting and searching for their missing Lady.

"Yes sir! We did find only her cousin looking for her,"

He grinded his teeth, his pale skin turned red and a few veins poking out on the top of his bald forehead.

"BRING ME HANAE!," His loud voice echoed through the Temple as the ninja turned and hurried out of his Lords site.

Hanae bent down over a small pond. She stared at herself, her blue eyes reflected on the water and her long pink hair covered her face. Her eyes were swollen and red. "Seira….Where did you go? You've been gone for eight days,"

The wind blew softly and gently as if it were caressing her skin.

"My Lady! My lady Hanae!," She stood up and wiped her eyes with her dress sleeve. She turned to the ninja on one knee in front of her.

"Lady Hanae! Lord Norio, h-he's calling for you," Hanae clenched her fist again while swallowing the lump in her throat and nodded. "…Understood,"

Norio stared out the window of the temple. The village, unaware of the situation , was peaceful and quiet as usual. The wind blew and his long white beard blew. 'Seira, have you done something foolish again?,'

"My Lord, Lady Hanae has arrived," He turned around immediately and meet eyes with the small pink haired girl.

"You…Requested I see you?,"

"Hanae, did you know Seira has disappeared,"

"I did, but I went looking for her first before I said anything,"

"How long has she been gone,"

"…I noticed that she disappeared 5days ago but my lord it's normal for Seira to disappear for 5 days! She's done it before…,"

He snarled but Hanae continued. "But this time, it feels different…Like…As if she was planning something or investigating something….,"

"You think she went to investigate something?," Hanae nodded. "Something had caught Seira's attention for the past few months and it was all she could talk about,"

"What was it?," Hanae pressed her lips together tightly. "She told me not to tell the anyone due to the danger-,"

"Hanae! If you haven't realized, this village's protector, it's guardian, is missing, these people's very lives are in danger! If you have any clues to where Seira is! Tell me!," Norio's voice was stern and very well angry. The air in the room grew tenser and tenser. The pink haired girl clenched the hem of her dress tightly and bravely met the gaze of her lord. "She said it had something to do with the mysterious rumors of a group gathering strong ninja's,"

Norio raised an eyebrow. "What? Why would that attract her attention it has nothing to do with our village,"

"My Lord, the way Seira explained, I think they do, I think they have something to do with the village,"

"This doesn't tell me anything, just a bunch of pointless rambling!,"

"I don't understand well either but I know Seira…She wouldn't do anything to harm or risk the village,"

"Fine, We'll just extend our help,"

"Help?," Hanae looked up in concern. "I only trust them with such a important task," Norio stated. "I'm going to the Hidden Leaf, and your going too Hanae,"

"But My Lord!," He looked into Hanae's blue eyes with a bone chilling gaze. "If you wish to keep your head, then I suggest you get prepared to leave," Hanae bowed respectfully. "Yes, My Lord,"

"An A Rank mission?," Naruto asked, obviously surprised. "Yeah, a village guardian, her name is Seira Kuro, She went missing a while ago,"

"Kuro? Isn't that the Kuro clan?," Sakura asked as the three looked up at their sensei. "Yeah, their a strange clan but don't let their looks fool you they are rather strong, most of their members are stronger than the Hokage himself,"

The three grew silent, but Kakashi laughed. "Now let's go meet her,"

"Her?,"

"Yeah, the young cousin of the missing guardian, Princess Hanae Kuro, herself,"

"We're getting to meet a princess! What are we waiting for," Naruto shouted as he began to walk. "Hold it right their Naruto!," Sakura stopped the excited boy quickly. "You'd better be on your best behavior!," She threatened.

"Right, Got it, now let's go!," Naruto shouted. Sakura quickly punched him. "What did I just say!?," She shouted. Kakashi sighed as he watched the two.

"So this is the famed, Seira Kuro, an incredibly stunning woman, wouldn't you agree?," A raspy voice said in the darkness.

"Keke, indeed,"

There she was, Seira Kuro. A tall, pale toned woman, pink lips and she had sharp blue eyes and extremely long black silky hair with short bangs on her forehead. She was dressed in an all black attire. A black jacket with a big collar and black boot and pants. Even her nails were painted black.

Eight different shadows stood around her in a large circle. All of their eyes were on her. She put both of her hands on his waist and sighed loudly. "….So, what did you bring me here for?,"

"Seira, The Akatsuki needs your power,"

"The Akatsuki? Oh, I know all about you," She stated. "Sorry, You've caught me at a bad time, I'm in a bad mood, so I have no interest in helping anyone at the moment," She shrugged.

A laughed echoed throughout the cave. "You've got to be joking, you want to have her join the Akatsuki?,"

"Join? This freak show? I'd rather eat dirt from the lowest part of hell," She said back bitterly.

"….You aren't going to make this easy on yourself, joining the Akatsuki isn't an option for _you_," He said. "Perhaps this will change your mind,"

The room grew silent, a voice spoke up from the darkness. _"Seira…Seira? Are you here? Come home already!,"_

'_Hanae? No it's just someone mimicking her voice' _closed her eyes and breathed out.

"You see, if you refuse to join, Hanae Kuro will be killed," He stated. "You want me to join, but you're only ticking me off," Seira growled. A chuckled was heard. "What do you want from me anyway?,"

"The Akatsuki needs your power, someone with your talents could serve very useful to the Akatsuki," Seira felt her blood turn cold. "If I do this and you go back on your word, I'll kill the lot of you,"

"Oh don't worry, Hanae will not be touch. Not a single hair on her head,"

The cave's lit candles slowly started to fade, in the darkness the only thing that could be seen was Seira's blue eyes.

Hanae fiddled with her long pink hair. She wrapped it around her index finger over and over again. She stood in front of the Hokage nervously as he red through a bunch of letters from Norio, about the assistants and how the village would be rewarded. He sighed and put down the final letter. "Lady Hanae, I've called a team to help us with the search for Lady Seira but, you'll have to explain everything about this incident to them," Hanae nodded.

The door was suddenly opened and they both turned to a panting boy, he had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange jump suit.

"Fear not my lady! I, Uzumaki Naruto, will save the day!,"

"Narutooo," A girl with pink hair came in and ran to him. Punching him in the back of his head. "We're so sorry, Lord Hokage and Princess, Naruto! Bow lower and apologize," Sakura shouted. "I'm sorry,"

Hanae smiled, the Hokage grabbed the area between his eyes and squeezed. Another boy wearing a blue shirt and a taller white haired man walked in.

"Your such a loser," The blue haired boy stated. He white haired man walked in front of them. "Don't mind them Lady Hanae,"

"Ah! Master Kakashi,"

"Yeah, it's been a while, You've grown Lady Hanae," She blushed and smiled. "If I had know you'd be going to look for Seira, I would have come sooner,"

"Yes, Kakashi knows this clan well, so I thought it would be better to have him on this mission,"

"Well let me introduce everyone then," He stood to the side and pointed out each of them.

"Our girl her is named Sakura Haruno, next is Naruto Uzumaki and, here is Sasuke Uchiha,"

Naruto looked up at the girl. She had long pink hair that touched her calves' and beautiful blue eyes she was wearing a short frilly strapped red dress. He blushed a bit. She bowed, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Hanae Kuro,"

"Excuse me Lady Hanae but, we need to discuss the mission," The Hokage interrupted. "Oh that's right," Hanae's face fell a bit.

"This mission, it's very important to me, But my cousin, Seira Kuro has gone missing and she's been gone for some time now, we haven't heard from her so we're getting worried,"

"Seira is incredibly strong and ruthless, the chances of her being kidnapped is very, very slim," Kakashi said touching his chin. "That's what I said! But Lord Norio doesn't think so, he's extremely angry and won't listen to reason,"

"The way it sounds, it seems like she went somewhere on her own," Sasuke said. Hanae nodded, "That's what I've been thinking but, I can't think of any place she'd go,"

"Can't we just go back to the last place she went?," Sakura suggested. Hanae smiled a bit. "That could work, I know where she was last, she goes to this place when she's training,"

"Where's that?," Naruto asked still rubbing the back of his head where Sakura had punched him.

Annoyed and fuming Seira was floating in the dark cave. She was in a sitting position, her arms folded under her breast and she watched as a boulder suddenly move and made an entrance. Four men walked in.

A man with long blonde hair with a bang covering his left blue eye. And next to him was small hunched over man with a long tail. Next to them was a tall blue faced man, with a large sword on his back and a ordinary man. He had Sharigan and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. The boulder moved back to it's original position.

It grew dark again. "You know you could light a few candles," The blonde said.

"I _preferred_ the dark," She hissed. "Hmp, your even more beautiful in person," He said walking in front of her. She stayed in her sitting position in mid air and glared at the blonde man.

"So, I'm curious about the Kuro clan," A few candles were being lit by the blue man. "I got you your clothes," He tossed at her.

"I refuse to were this," She said.

He sighed. "Your very difficult aren't you,"

"I can be,"

"…,"

"…," They just stared at each other.

"Is it true you can bring back the dead," She didn't answer but stopped floating and stood on her feet. They were all staring at her. "Your annoying, you know that," The blue man laughed. "What's your name?," She asked him. "Deidara,"

Naruto excitedly looked out the window of the large carriage. "Lady Hanae, what does Seira look like," Sakura asked. Happily Hanae dug in the pocket of her dress and pulled out a small photo.

Seira was standing in the center she was walking past a wall and smiling at the camera. "I caught her off guard with this,"

"Wow she's beautiful," The three gawked at the photo. Hanae nodded, "She's amazing, Seira is the only family I have back home, that's why I have to find her no matter what,"

"Um…You said she's incredibly strong, but why does that rule out her being kidnapped couldn't someone could have caught her off guard and took her somewhere," Sakura said.

"Well, Seira has a very bad temper, so if she were to be kidnapped she would get out of that situation before anyone could ever realize what happened," Kakashi said. Hanae nodded . "She is strong, very, Seira has done over 78 s-ranked missions all over, She knows every technique our clan knows but, Seira doesn't use all of powers unless it's absolutely necessary,"

"The Kuro is a very powerful clan, they know many dark techniques involving death," Kakashi said. "Death?," Sasuke asked, "Yes, you see Seira has the power to go to hell or heaven itself and bring back the dead,"

The three widened their eyes. "Bring back the dead?!,"

"Yes, many people have come to her asking to bring back their loved ones and of course Seira refuses to do this," Kakashi said. Hanae looked down at her lap and squeezed her dress. "Why?!," Naruto asked quickly.

"She says this to people who request her to bring back the dead,_ 'Why bring back the dead, They should go where they deserve depending how they spent their time on earth and it would only cause more chaos to this world, everyone dies for a reason and nothing more,' _Seira's words always angered people and out of that hate for Seira our clan has always been attacked, others' actually tried to kill her themselves, but like I said Seira is incredibly strong, She's immortal,"

"That's unbelievable," Sakura whispered. "Everyone thought so but, Seira looks don't age past 22 and she can't die no matter what you do to her, when I first met her she was being attack by a village, she was only 10 then, and she was so scared, she begged me to take her life but she can't die," Kakashi said with his arms folded across his chest, he gripped his forearm a little, recalling the painful memory. Tears rolling down her face and her parents dead next to her.

"A few years later, Seira started to embrace her powers, she wanted to help people, so she took the position to be a guardian over our village instead of a position like Hokage,"

"How many years has Seira been alive?," Sasuke asked. "About 50 years now," Hanae said.

"The proof is all there just by looking at her,"

"Lady Hanae, we're about an 1 hour away from Lady Seira's Hideout," The driver shouted. The horses spend up a bit.

"Alright!,"

"So let me get this straight, you people want me, to go to the Hidden Leaf Village?," The man with long black hair was known as Itachi Uchiha and his partner was Kisame. "Heh, you people are really crazy aren't you?,"

"Heh, only some of us," Kisame said.

"You orders are to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and stay there, act normal until your given further order," Itachi.

"I see, so that's it?," She asked crossing her arms again and looked into Itachi's red eyes. "I thought you knew everything about us," Itachi said. Seira glared at him and he narrowed his eyes. "You here to do your part, and that's it," He said.

Seira lifted her hand slowly and gently cupped Itachi's cheek. "That's a pretty face…So it'd be a real shame if something were to happen to it," She threatened. The air in the room grew tense as he looked into her blue eyes and she looked into his red ones.

"That's enough you two," A voice appeared from the darkness. "Seira, you are not to harm your partner or I'll consider your attack a betrayal,"

"Tch!, _He's my partner?!," She glared at the rainbow form of Pein. She took her hand away gently and walked away. "It's fine, I got what I needed," _

_"Say Lady Hanae," Sakura called. Hanae looked from the window. "Yes?,"_

_"What other abilities does Lady Seira have?," Sakura asked. "Hm," Hanae pointed to her face. "If she kisses or touches your face, she can read your mind and look into you past," _

_"Really?,"_

_"Yeah, but it's weird because she'll sometimes kiss a stranger," Hanae giggled. They looked at her and gave her a weird look. _

_"What about you Hanae? What can you do?,"_

_"Ah, nothing really, I usually am a healer and a nurse back home, Seira is supposed to be training me actually," _

_"A healer? That's sounds tough," Sakura said._

_"It is, but I enjoy the smiles my patients have when they are all healthy and healed up," Naruto smiled at her. "Can you read other minds?,"_

_"Yep, but I need to be close to them or touching them, mine and Seira's abilities' are different but we can do most of the same thing,"_

_The carriage started to slow down a bit. "lady Hanae! We're here," The driver shouted. They all looked out the window as they were approaching a very large tree with a river going past it and a waterfall close by._

_Hanae prayed they would find some clue to Seira's where abouts here._


	2. Chapter 2

"Seira, where are we going? We've been walking for a while now," Kisame asked. She turned her head a little and looked at him in the corner of her eye. "I _was_ going to my hideout but I'd figure Hanae and my village has gotten to it already,"

"Heh, smart girl, we've got eyes on your cousin every minute,"

"I know that's why I'm doing this," She snapped. Seira turned back around. _'My achilles heel huh, smart bastards,'_

Itachi just kept silent as they walked through the dark forest. "We're here," She said stopping in front of a large tree. "This?," Seira walked towards the tree and stepped right through the trunk of the tree.

Under ground in a dimly lit tunnel. A man with black rimmed glasses and ash gray hair walked into a large corridor. At the end of the corridor stood a tall, paled skinned man and waist long black hair, Orochimaru.

"I have some interesting new, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto smirked through the gleam in his glasses.

Seira was wearing a black leather corset and tight black pants, black boots, a pair of two black bracelets rested on each wrist, with a red ruby necklace around her neck and lipstick. She was had a bag over her shoulder and her extremely long black hair was still flowing in the breeze. Kisame whistled at the girls new appearance and outfit change. "You really know how to tone it down don't ya?,"

"Oh shut it, I can't wear the oversized jacket in Konoha, I'd stick out," Kisame raised an eyebrow. "And _that_ wont make you stick out?,"

"Can we just start this mess and get this over with _**already**_," She said in an annoyed tone into the sky.

The sun was setting and they had looked almost everywhere Seira would have gone. Hanae stood in front of Lord Norio in the Hokage's office. "We found nothing-," Hanae felt a stinging pain on her cheek and she was on the ground in a flash. Norio had slapped her.

"Hey! What was that for?!," Naruto shouted. "Children should stay in there place," Sakura leaned down over Hanae with Sasuke. "Norio, there's no reason to take your anger out on Hanae!," Kakashi said bitterly.

"You will finish your duty and find Seira! You are not allowed to return home until you've found her, understand?!," He shouted. Hanae didn't look up at him but she answered him. "Yes, Lord Norio," The Hokage stood up. "Norio, Seira can take of herself she's not the type to get kidnapped or injured so easily," Norio clenched his teeth, "All of you have said the same thing over and over! But where is she?! Where is Seira!," He shouted.

The door to the Hokage's office opened. "I heard you guys were looking for me," Seira walked inside with a small smile on her face.

They looked up at the woman's voice. Hanae's sad face turned to a cheerful expression. "Seira!," She walked towards the middle of the room where they all stood. "Hanae?,"

Embarrassed Hanae looked away. Sasuke flinched as Seira looked at him in the corner of her eyes for a few seconds. Hanae squeaked as Seira pulled her up by her arm and helped her stand to her feet.

"L-lady Seira," Norio stammered. She looked at him with dull, angry eyes.

"So, I see you've grown some balls Norio," She dropped her bag at her feet and put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her left side.

"You dare put your filthy hands on Hanae?," She hissed and her eyes narrowed. "My lady I was just thinking about the vil-,"

Hanae stood behind Seira closely. Seira kept her eyes only on Norio. "I hear you've been ordering my villagers around like you're the damn guardian or something," Hanae and Kakashi flinched. _'Se-Seira's getting angry again,' _Hanae sighed mentally_. _Norio felt sweat going down his neck and his throat getting dry.

"The last time I checked your only in this position because Hanae suggested it, as stupid as that was," Seira whispered the last part a bit. "Seira I heard that," Hanae said with a small blush on her face.

"Now, Seira you should calm down a bit, everyone's gathered here because you went missing," Seira looked at Kakashi. "Hi Master Kakashi, I didn't see you there,"

'_That's because all you saw was red' _He scratched his head and sighed. "And I didn't go missing,"

They all looked up at her. "I left a note of my whereabouts on Hanae's desk," Hanae jolted when she said this. "Ah um...There was no note,"

"I figured, you probably threw it away when you were cleaning up your junky room," Hanae blushed would never go away at this point. "It's not junky!,"

"Is too, I almost broke my damn neck walking in there,"

Norio quickly got on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry Lady Seira and Lady Hanae," He whimpered. Seira looked down at him with dull, emotionless eyes at first.

"All is forgiven," She smiled and perked up. They just watched her and she sighed loudly.

The Hokage cleared his throat and sat down. "Seira…,"

"Ah! Lord Hokage! It's been a while," Seira said happily walking over to him. "Yes it has, so where were you all this time,"

"Researching," She said simply. "Really?,"

"Yup,"

"Then we can go home!," Hanae said in a panicked tone. "Nooope!," Seira turned to Hanae. "We're staying right here, you can get up now Norio," He stood up slowly but never looked Seira in the eye. "What do you mean?," Sakura asked.

"I'll be staying in Konoha for a little vacation, while I have Hanae train here,"

"But my lady what about the village," Sakura said. "The village is fine, If it was in any real danger I'd know right away,"

"I haven't had real meat in so long," She groaned. "So? Kakashi, wanna treat me?," She smiled. They all looked at Kakashi. "Fine, my treat, since our mission was a bust today,"

"Yeah, what kind of mission was that? We did absolutely nothing," Seira turned to the loud blonde leaned down and met Naruto's blue eyes. "Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki, I'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere," Seira winked. Naruto just looked at her.

"Hanae! Your so nosy," Seira said as they sat in the green booth. "But Seira, you can't just pick up and move whenever you feel like it," Hanae stated. "I said, I'm on vacation, that village can survive without me a while, I need this, and it gives me a chance to start your training," She said crossing her legs and folding her arms under her breast. Hanae sighed, _'There's no use, when Seira sets her mind on something there's no changing it,' _She thought and turned to the grill on their table. Naruto and Kakashi were cooking meat. "So then, Who do I have to thank for protecting my little Hanae?," She asked turning to the team across the table.

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno," The pink haired smiled and bowed her head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!,"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Seira's blue eyes gleamed when she looked at Sasuke. "I see…Nice to meet you all," Sasuke noticed her looking at him again and he frowned a bit. 'Why does she keep looking at me like that?,'

"What's this training you'll be teaching with Hanae?," Kakashi asked Seira. "Anything and everything," She said.

"It's impossible Kakashi," Hanae whined. "Everything?! Do you teach secret Techniques?," Naruto asked excitedly. "Uh, sure kid, your welcome to watch if you want," She said. "Watch?,"

"Yes, Seira and I spare every morning," Hanae smiled. "Wow, Every morning," Hanae smiled. "Yeah, Seira's an excellent teacher, I've learned a lot,"

"You'd learn more if your head wasn't stuck up in the clouds," Hanae felt her blush return. "Why do you always have to embarrass me Seira?!," Hanae said. "Ah! The meats done!," Seira said excitedly and picked It up with her tongs. "You might not want to watch her eat," Kakashi warned. Hanae nodded as she turned away and began to eat. They watched as Seira grabbed almost any condiment she saw on the table and lathered her pieces of meat with it, the smell of the condiments' combined made a nasty smell and she picked a piece of meet up and swallowed it in one gulp. They three made a disgusted face as she continued the patterned and kept eating.

Seira walked out of the restaurant and stretched. "I'm stuffed," She said.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke just kept that disgusted look on their faces. _'I lost my appetite because of her' _Naruto thought.

'_She just kept eating!' _Sakura held her stomach.

'_What __is__ she?' _Sasuke leaned over a bit.

"Where will you two be staying?,"

"I already rented a place down by the hot springs," She said. "You guys are welcome to visit anytime, but, Hanae and I are training very early in the morning in the forest," She said. Hanae turned to Naruto and the others. "Thank you very much for helping," Naruto blushed. "It was nothing, really," Sakura leaned next to Naruto and jabbed him with her elbow. _'I think she likes you,' _She whispered; Naruto blushed and turned to Hanae who stood up. She waved as her and Seira began to walk away.

"Those two are so strange," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke closely watched Seira walk away. _'That woman…there's something strange about her,' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Se-Seira! Where are your clothes?!," Hanae blushed.

Seira was wearing another black corset but this was didn't even reach her navel, only her breast. "I'm wearing them, what do you want me to put on a sweater?,"

"That would be more publicly acceptable!," She shouted. "Oh stop being a baby and let's begin," She said getting in a fighting stance.

Team 7 watched Seira and Hanae's training from a distance. "Wow, she really is strong," Naruto said she watched kicked Hanae away and sent her flying. Hanae hit the ground several times before flying away. Hanae got up and panted. "I told you Hanae, You better come at me like your ready to kill me,"

"…That's impossible," She panted.

"Seira so's strong!," Naruto shouted. "Train me next, Alright Seira," She turned to him. "Why don't you come fight alongside Hanae?,"

"Right now?,"

"Sure,"

"Alright! I'll show you, I'm the strongest ninja around!,"

"Don't get big-headed, say those things after you've landed a hand on me," She said. Naruto groaned and hurried to Hanae. "Naruto?,"

"Let's do it Hanae," She smiled.

Seira watched as Naruto ran towards Seira. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Seven Naruto appeared

"Oh, well this is different," Seira watched as Naruto leaped into the air. "No Wait Naruto! Aerial attacks are no good," Hanae said. Seira grabbed Naruto by his ankles and spun in a circle, she threw him into the ground. Sasuke and Sakura flinched as the ground shook from the impact. His clones disappeared, Hanae ran up to Naruto. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," He slowly sat up.

"She really is strong, She knew who the real Naruto was so fast," Sakura said. Sasuke appeared next to Hanae and Sasuke. "Let me fight her," He activated his Sharingan.

"Wait Sasuke!," Sakura shouted.

"You have a nice look in your eyes, Come at me Uchiha," She said.

Itachi stood on the edge of a mountain "It seems we've got some orders for Seira to carry out for us," Kisame said approaching him. Itachi looked at him in the corner of his eye. "Alright,"

Sasuke groaned as he struggled to stand up. Once he finally did, he and Naruto stare at Seira. "Naruto, Sasuke, wait, if we keep charging at her we'll never get anywhere," Hanae stood up and they turned to her. Seira, raised an eyebrow as Hanae whispered to them and they whispered back. "Alright, lets go!," Naruto ran towards Seira. "Shadow Clone Jutsu,"

"The same technique?," She gasped when the clones began to throw kunai and shuriken. Seira frowned and dodged them. She looked at Sasuke who holding a large shuriken. Once he threw it Seira growled. It was rain weapons on her and she just kept dodging them. She ducked as Sasuke's shuriken just pasted over head and Hanae appeared in it's place.

"That's the same move they used back in the land of waves!," Sakura said. Hanae spun and kicked Seira in the face. Seira flew back a bit but stopped herself and sighed. "Well done,"

"We got her!," Hanae shouted. Sasuke smirked and Naruto cheered.

"Wow it's practically noon already," Sakura said.  
"Seira! Let go eat alright?," Hanae said. Seira was staring at the eyes of a crow. "I'll catch up, I have something to do," She said. "Huh? Wait!," Seira was already gone.

` A smile crept on Kisame's face. "You know…Every time I see you, your looking great," She glared at him. "What do you want?," She snapped. "We've got word about something we need your help with,"

"And why me?,"

"Because you're a woman," Itachi said. Seira raised her eyebrow.

Hanae watched Naruto eat his ramen like he hasn't eating at all. "He's always like that, just ignore him," Sasuke said. She just chuckled nervously. "I wonder where Seira ran off too," Sakura said. "Don't worry Sakura, she's always like that, she'll be back soon, I bet she's happy that we were able to beat her,"

"You want me to do what?!," Her temple was twitching now. "Pretend to be a stripper? Are you mad? Why would I do all of that just to get some answers from some man?,"

"Because you can only get into his place if you are one," Kisame said. She growled. "Why didn't you say so earlier, alright where is he?,"

"We'll send for you tomorrow afternoon," Itachi said.

"Just wear something sexy," Kisame chuckled.

Seira walked into her new home, Hanae poked her head out of the bathroom, with her tooth brush in her mouth. "Welcome back,"

"Hey, Are you going to bed already,"

"What do you mean already it's already 10:30,"

"Pffft…your such a grandma," Hanae pouted. "Sorry, everyone's not a night owl like you,"

"Well I'll hop in the shower," She said. "Alright, well Good night," Seira smiled at her.

The warm water ran down her body and she clenched her fist.

Hanae ran through the village. She saw Team 7 up ahead. "You guys!," She shouted. They all turned to her, "Have to see-ah!," She tripped and fell on her face. They all sighed. _'She's __**so**__ clumsy, is she really an heir to the Kuro clan?' _Sakura said to herself. "Are you okay Hanae?," Naruto asked. "Ye-yes," She sat up and dusted herself off. "Why are you running around?," Naruto said helping her to her feet. "Well actually…I'm looking for Seira," She said scratching her temple.

"She went missing again?," Sasuke asked. "N-no nothing like that, she said she'd be back but…She's was supposed to help me train today, she even scheduled it but she said she'd be back later on,"

"Hey, I got it, I'll train with you," Naruto said pointing at himself.

"Is that really okay Naruto?,"

"Of course, I'm not doing anything," He smiled big. "We have a mission you moron!," Sakura shouted. "Yeah, that's right," He chuckled. "Well, we could always bring Hanae along," Kakashi smiled.

Seira walked into the room. There was loud music and it was filled with cigarette smell. She looked around the dark room and a single man caught her attention. A man surrounded by women with a cigarette in his mouth. Itachi's words echoed in her head. 'Isolate him from his lackeys and we'll deal with the rest,'

Seira wore a short black boat neck faux pearl embellished backless dress with long sleeves and black round-toed pumps'. She slowly walked over to the bar, pass the man. He watched her closely as her long black hair flowed behind her with every step she took and her blue eyes shining in the dark room.

"Excuse me ladies," He stood up from the couch and the girls whined as he walked away. The bartender slid her a martini glass. Seira picked it up. "Ah, A Bellini Martini huh?," He took a seat in the a stool next to her. "You have nice taste," She looked at him with a tiny smile and drank her martini. "Where are you from? Certainly not from around here, I've never seen you before," He had a thin anchor beard and black shades on. "I'm just a traveler," She said simply putting her elbow on the bar and leaned against her palm and staring at him.. "Oh, what a beautiful voice you have," Seira felt her nose twitch in disgust when he grabbed her knee, with his cold and dry hand. "You really are beautiful," He licked his lips, Seira had to force herself not to recoil in disgust. "Since your new to town, why don't I show you, the best site in the whole town," He said seductively and she forced a smile. "Really? That sounds a bit better than sitting in his dark and filthily room," He chuckled and held her out of her stool.

The man held a smile on his face as Seira straddled his waist. She leaned over and cupped his cheeks and quickly began reading his memories. "Hmp, you have been a naughty boy haven't you?," He looked into her blue eyes and smirked, his hands grabbing her waist. "But it's too bad…Your completely worthless," He gave her a confused look as she got off him. "What's the matter baby? Getting cold feet?" She glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he got up and pulled her against his chest, his hands slowly going down her stomach towards her thighs. He froze when a hand stopped his motion. He looked up to meet a pair of red eyes in the dimly lit bedroom. "That was fast, you did good," Kisame said walking into the room.

"Y-you're the Akatsuki! You bitch, you tricked me!," He shouted. "Humans are really disgusting." Seira said aloud before leaving the room.

Staring at the full moon that shine brightly in the night sky Seira smiled.

'_Seira! Look the moon is so close!," A little Hanae squealed with excitement. _

"Hmp, I'm even thinking about her now," She looked into the corner of her eye. "Why did you interfere?," She asked Itachi as he walked into the moonlight. Itachi stood a few feet behind her. "Your job was done, so I stepped in," He said. "What did you do find out about Akimoto?,"

"Why so interested?,"

"It'll be beneficial to the Akatsuki,"

"Well, to put it simply, he's done it all," She said turning to meet his red eyes. Seira walked past him. "I'm leaving,"

Hanae laughed as she sat with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They were eating at Ichiraku's after Hanae had went on a mission with them. "I wonder if Lady Seira is okay," Sakura said. Hanae sighed. "She should probably be home now I should go," Hanae stood from her seat. "Thank you for a fun day everyone!," She giggled and hurried off. Naruto watched her leave and sighed. "What I wouldn't give to go on a date with Hanae," He muttered. "She's like a real princess, and she smells so good,"

"Whatever," Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a disgusted look. "You smell her?,"

Hanae walked into the house to find Seira sleeping on the couch in short and a plain shirt. Hanae smiled and went into closet to grab a blanket. _'I'll let her sleep for a bit' _Hanae sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. After a few minutes she fell asleep next to her. Both of them smiling with a smile on their faces.


End file.
